


The Devil in Me

by marvelousbones



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lucifer felt his heart drop as he watched his detective fall to the floor. Her skull collided against the concrete with a sickening crack, the same crack he felt in his heart. The devil inside of him burned brightly as he struggling to keep it from losing control. Chloe must not see who he really is, but must the devil in him come out to protect the only person he ever loved?





	The Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Halsey song [Devil in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR9nNrkWgAQ&t=2s). I love Halsey and her new album hopeless fountain kingdom. If you want to check out this song and others you won't be disappointed. The italics and block quotes are the song lyrics.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Halsey owns these lyrics and Fox and Vertigo comics owns Lucifer and the other characters. NBC owns Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson.

 

> _You said I would've hit the ceiling_  
>  _You said I_  
>  _You said I should eat my feelings_  
>  _Head held high_

Lucifer stood on his balcony at Lux and stared at the sky with a scowl. He cursed his Father with all his might. He looked down at his hands, hands stained with blood. The blood didn't belong to him, but it belonged to Chloe Decker. He knew that his Father and the other angels would laugh if they found out he had feelings for a mortal. Lucifer himself could barely admit that he loved the detective. He walked back inside his penthouse to wash his hands. He scrubbed her blood off of them until his hands felt raw. He couldn't unsee the red on them no matter how hard he scrubbed. Lucifer remembered advice his Father told him once.

 

"Son, do you know what love is?" God asked Lucifer, then Samael.

"Yes, Father," Lucifer replied.

"Don't fall in love with anyone. Especially a mortal. All they will do is break your heart and step on you." God said bitterly as he thought back to his times with Lucifer's mum. Lucifer swallowed and nodded as he knew he always had to obey and listen to his Father's words.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of your life son. You must push them away, hide them, extinguish them forever. Hold your head high and don't look down. You are above them, especially those mortals. Don't ever stoop so low as to give your love to one of them. I do love my creation but you my son, you are better than them my little Samael." Lucifer's hands burned as he shook the memory out of his head. He didn't know if he could face the detective again, but he had to see her. He had to know if she was okay. Lucifer dried his hands and adjusted his cufflinks before heading to the elevator. He glanced at the ceiling when the doors closed in front of him.

* * *

 

> _I won't take anyone down if I crawl tonight_  
>  _But I still let everyone down when I change in size  
>  _ _And I went tumbling down tryna reach your high  
>  _ _But I scream too loud if I speak my mind_

-A few hours earlier-  
Lucifer ran as he snuck a glance behind him. For some reason, the suspect has decided to run after him. Lucifer huffed as he knew that normally he could have just picked this man off of his feet with no worries. But this man was carrying an AK-47 and the detective was hot on the man's heels so that option was out. Lucifer ducked as bullets richochet around his head. "Bloody hell." He cursed under his breath as he rounded the corner, the suspect tailing him. Lucifer knew one thing; he had to get the suspect with the gun away from his detective. Wait his detective? When did that happen? Lucifer shook his head to clear his thoughts. Perhaps a topic for Dr. Linda in their next session. Lucifer was brought back to the present as Chloe shouted behind him.

"LAPD, freeze!" She yelled at the suspect as he continued to shoot at Lucifer. Lucifer dodged the bullets best he could as he ran faster. Lucifer ran as he heard the pounding of footsteps behind him. He struggled to keep his rage in check, hoping that this man wouldn't hurt his detective.

 

> _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _The devil in me (x2)_

Lucifer took a deep breath to control his urge to whirl around and punch this man in the face. He knew it would be a bad decision as he breathed out harshly through his nostrils.

 

> _Gotta_ wake _up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled behind him as he ducked out of the way just in time as more bullets flew at his direction. Lucifer knew that he had to get this man away before he did any harm to Chloe.

> _You said I'm too much to handle_  
>  _You said_ I  
>  _Shine too bright, I burnt the candle_  
>  _Flew too high_

 

"Come on you wanker. Chase me!" Lucifer yelled as he turned to look behind him at the suspect. The man seemed to pick up the pace as Lucifer didn't look to back to see the angry and worried expression on Chloe's face.

Lucifer thought that this wouldn't be a bad way to die. It would spare him from having to reveal his true face to Chloe. She would never see him for the monster he really was. Lucifer knew that he constantly let others down. Especially the ones he loves or used to love. Lucifer remembered his Father's words as he cast Lucifer out of The Silver City.

 

  
"You're a disappointment son. I cannot tolerate your behavior here in The Silver City. You're too much for your Mother and me to handle." Lucifer remembered glancing back at his mum and her expressionless face as God prepared to cast her "favorite son" out.

God continued, "You question too much Samael. I cannot have our siblings following your horrible example. Therefore, as your punishment, you're dammed to rule Hell for all eternity. For you shall be the "light bringer", Lucifer. Goodbye son." God said as he gave Lucifer the final push. Lucifer fell for what felt like an eternity as the smell of burning flesh and screams filled the air. It took him too long to realize that the smell and the screams belonged to him.

 

> _I won't take anyone down if I crawl tonight_  
>  _But I still let everyone down when I change in size_  
>  _And I went tumbling down tryna reach your high_  
>  _But I scream too loud if I speak my mind_

Lucifer let himself get lost at the sound of feet hitting the pavement as the perp continued chasing Lucifer through the deserted streets. Chloe was fast, but Lucifer's stamina was much greater as she lagged a little behind. Chloe stood her ground as she pumped her arms faster. Lucifer knew that he couldn't let Chloe die. He promised her on the first night that they met when she was shot by Jimmy Barnes. He promised that he wouldn't die and he never lied, especially to her. Lucifer knew he couldn't let his dear old dad get His hands on her yet as he checked behind him to see if the suspect was still chasing him. He growled when he saw the ban glance back and Chloe and fire some shots towards her. Chloe expertly rolled out of the line of fire behind a dumpster. Lucifer let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he realized that she wasn't hit.

"You idiot! Shoot me not her!" Lucifer yelled as he waved his arms and the gunman took aim.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled again from behind the dumpster.

"Well come on!" Lucifer yelled as he ran again with the suspect chasing close behind him.

 

> _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _I don't wanna wake it up_  
>  _The devil in me (x2)_

Lucifer didn't know what he'd do with himself if the detective had been shot. He'd probably torture the man and rip his spine out then shove it up his fat arse. Lucifer felt his eyes flash with fire and was drawn out of his torturing daydreams when a shot rang out. He heard a feminine gasp as he whirled around fast enough to give him whiplash.

 

> _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_

"Chloe!" Lucifer yelled as he ran to the detective as she fell to the floor and her skull collided with the concrete with a sickening crack. Her gun fell to the floor with a clatter as Lucifer pressed his hands to her abdomen as her blood seeped onto his hands and his white dress shirt.

"You," Lucifer growled and his eyes flashed red as he glanced at the suspect who stood frozen at Lucifer's glare.

 

> _Now I gotta wake it up_  
>  _Now I gotta wake it up_  
>  _Now I gotta wake it up_  
>  _The devil in me (x2)_

With almost superhuman speed, Lucifer was on the man within seconds. All his fantasies about torturing the man were now on the back burner. His main priority was the detective. He quickly flashed his true form to the man as the man let out a cry and crumpled under Lucifer's burned face. Lucifer let the man fall to the floor as the suspect dropped his gun and curled up in a ball. Lucifer licked the gun away and pulled out his phone to call the police and an ambulance. Lucifer ran back to Chloe and continued pushing pressure on her wounds.

 "Come on Detective. Stay with me." He whispered as he looked at the bloodied gash on the side of her face where she hit the concrete. She'd probably have a concussion but he was more worried about the blood rapidly pouring out of the left side of her chest."You're going to be okay Chloe. I won't let you die. I promise." Lucifer whispered quietly as he stared down at the detective's bloodied face.

"Lu-lucif." Chloe coughed as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Don't talk," Lucifer said quickly as she cupped her cheek gently. She reached up to cover his hand with her smaller hand that was much colder than his.

"S'okay." She slurred as she gave him a small bloodied half smile.

"An ambulance is on its way. Help is coming." He said as he stared down at her.

"I need.." Chloe whispered before she was cut off with another bloodied cough.

"What? What do you need?" Lucifer asked frantically. He was willing to give her anything that she wanted.

"You." She whispered out hoarsely as her hand slid off of his and she grew limp.

"Ch-Chloe?" Lucifer asked in a panicked voice as he moved her limp head from side to side. He looked down at her as he noticed something wet mixing with her blood. Was that water? No, it wasn't raining. Lucifer realized with a start that they were tears. He was finally aware of the dampness on his cheeks as he clutched the detective's body close to his heart.

* * *

 

> _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, gotta wake up_  
>  _Gotta wake up, come back to life_

Two paramedics quickly rushed to his side to take Chloe's body away from him. He refused as they checked her for a pulse. The blond paramedic turned to him as she held Chloe's wrist.

 "Sir, my name is Leslie. I need you to let go of her so we can get her in the ambo. She's alive and we need to get her to the hospital right away." Lucifer felt numb as he nodded slowly. A little flicker of hope flashed inside of him at the thought that his Chloe might be okay.

"Shay, what've we got?" The other brown-haired paramedic asked.

"GSW to the chest and maybe concussion to the head. Also looks like she may have been coughing up blood." The blond paramedic responded as the two paramedics lifted Chloe onto a gurney. They let Lucifer ride in the ambulance as the police arrested the suspect and promised to come back and get a statement from Lucifer.

Lucifer held Chloe's hand as they drove to the hospital. He breathed out and held her hand tightly as the brown-haired paramedic worked on Chloe.  
He leaned down to whisper quietly in Chloe's ear as he held her hand tightly. "I love you, Chloe Jane Decker."

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betad and I wrote it in the car on my phone so apologies if there are typos and/or grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading my story! This is meant to be a one-shot, but if enough people like it I might write more based off of other Halsey songs. Also added 2 of my favorite Chicago Fire characters in there for fun! I miss Shay dearly on CF.


End file.
